Zuid-Oost Afrika
Zuid-Oost Afrika | Zuid-Oost Afrika is an island nation on the island of Madagascar in South East Africa, (called Z.O.A. for short.) Though Madagascar as a nation no longer exists, the name is used for geographical reasons. The island is the fourth largest in the world, and is home to five percent of the world's plant and animal species, (recent attemps are being made to rescue endangered animals from the global south and protect them on Z.O.A. animal and nature reserves.)The nation itself was founded by Dutch merchant vessels seeking to find a suitable port for trade to India and Indoneasia. The adjective for Zuid-Oost Afrika is Zuid-Oost Afrikan, and the official national language is Dutch. Zuid-Oost Afrikans males are known to be tall, generaly around 192-193 (6'3), with light blonde hair, (White blonde is not uncommon) and green eyes. Tan skin is also admired and flaunted by many Zuid-Oost Afrikans, as many beleive it shows that that person is active, whether in sports, in his job, or in his leisure. ---- History Discovery/ In The Beginning The first discovery or the island of Madagascar was made in the year 1660 at Eerst, by Dutch exploreres. The Dutch were looking for a suitible port city to help trade that was either being imported or exported from the Dutch East Indies. The port city, Rechtvaardig, became famously rich, and a widely known international harbor. The island stayed mostly undevolped, with the natives scattered through most of the island, and the Europeans centered around the trading port of Rechtvaardig, and various smaller coast cities, such as Eerst and Afrikaanse Stad. Tension, War, Unification Around 1730, tensions began to build between Zuid-Oost Afrikans in the larger coastal cities, and the natives of the island. The Natives claimed that the Dutch were using up strategic locations on the island, while leavint the Natives to the islands less devolped areas, where they couldn't prosper. The Dutch claimed that this land was rightfully theirs as the Natives did not have an organized soceity under which they could claim the lannd. Between 1730 and 1733, fights would break up in various Dutch coastal cities, some started by Dutch, others by Natives. The city governments immediatly arrested the provacators, both Dutch and Native, as to secure the uneasy peace. Securing the uneasy peace worked until 1733, when Dutch ship full of gold was blown up in Rechtvaardig harbor. Historians are unsure as to whether it was a ploy by Dutch extremists itching for war, or Native extremists, trying to halt the Dutch economy on Madagascar. Regardless of who started it, the shock of the explosion was felt through the island, when the Dutch city governments declared a war against the natives of the island. Once the war started, the Dutch city states immediatly began to hurt, as trade was averted from the island for fear of being caught in the crossfire, and there was no national government on the island. In the small coastal town of Kampioens Overzees, a farmer named Jozef, no older than 19 was working in on his farm when a truck of Natives came through to kill the entire family (part of a larger goal of getting rid of Dutch farmers to cut off food supply to the Dutch). The truck came through, shooting widely at Jozef's family on the farm, killing his sister, and uncle. Jozef immediatly ran to his shed, returned with a rifle, and destroyed the attackers. Jozef then retreated into town, and rallied up the city to take arms and fight the natives for the island. Jozef's army travelled north to the largest city, Rechtvaardig, helping to neutralize the natives there and liberate the city. Jozef then rallied up the citizens of Rechtvaardig and proceeded to the next town, Afrikaanse Stat. Eventually the the army made its way to (now) Den Haag, where the they met the greatest native resistance. The fight killed roughly 60% of Jozef's men, but virtually destroyed all remaining native resistance, except for the captured Dutch city of Eerst and pockets of natives in pockets of interior portions of the island. Jozef's troops made their way down south, all the way to Eerst. When they reached the city, the natives immediatly surrendered, and were not harmed. The city was free, and it has been said that at that time, the heavens shinned down upon Jozef's army, for that day, that Dutch of the island proclaimed Jozef their savior and pleaded with him to become their ruler. He obliged. For the first time, the island was united under Jozef I Van Afrikaaner, as Zuid-Oost Afrika. Industrialization and Imperialism Zuid-Oost Afrika progressed slowly, with not much change in its agricultural economy until gold was discovered in 1890. The following gold rush was soon to a be a boon for Zuid-Oost Afrika, as it provided the much needed funds for industrialization, and encouraged immigration (which at the time was mainly limited to Dutch from various colonies looking for better opportunities). Industrialization was still centered around the exterior of the island, while the interior (with the exception of Den Haag, now the capital), remained largely unexplored, with the animals and pockets of natives living in solitude. During the years of Industrialization, Zuid-Oost Afrika realised that aquiring more land, ment more resources. The government decided to build a navy with the new found gold they had discovered, and set out to conquer small neighboring islands, such as the now incorporated islands of Zomer-Plunder Eiland, the Zwarte Eilanden, the Midden Eilanden, the Gouden Paradijs Eilanden, and Noordenkijk. These islands were either unoccupied, or had little to no formal goverment control over themselves. World Wars, Comoros Campaign, and Destruction When World War I broke out, Zuid-Oost Afrika, though not in the sphere of fighting, sided with the British. Zuid-Oost Afrika had much to gain from the relative stability that the British Empire provided over the seas. For stability was the key to the international gold trade, and thus Zuid-Oost Afrika's main export. There was hardly a shot fired around the island, because lack of interest in it and more important locations to fight over. When World War II broke out, Zuid-Oost Afrika declared neutrality, as it had good ties with the British Empire, but also with South Africa, whos politicians seemed to favor the Germans. For fear of disrupting much needed friendships, Z.O.A. procalimed its neutrality. Near the end of the war Zuid-Oost Afrika thought it would be a good time to focus on caputring nearby islands, since nobody would notice it going on in all the fog of war. On January 5, 1944, the Zuid-Oost Afrikan navy blockaded the islands of Comoros, Zuid-Oost Afrika's Due to the following result, this decision to take Comoros is notoriously known in Zuid-Oost Afrika as the "worst idea ever." The Zuid-Oost Afrikan military was not well equiped, and mainly used for seizing islands with little to no resistance. Zuid-Oost Afrika lacked an air force, and its navy was mainly of transport ships and a few gunships for regional conflict. Z.O.A. was in no condition to fight a nation with a modern military. The main island of Comoros was the center for a former British military instillation, taken over by the French. It had recently declared itself an independent nation (inculding the surrounding islands which formed "Comoros") Comoros had an adequite aresenol of bombs, multiple bombing planes on the runway, and a navy the size of the Zuid-Oost Afrikan navy. The city on the main island of Comoros where Zuid-Oost Afrikan troops landed was quickly sacrificed for the sake of repelling the invasion, and the city, along with 85% of the Z.O.A. troops, were bombed and incinerated. The Comoros navy destroyed the Z.O.A. navy, but was itself destroyed in the process. The worst damage came once the Z.O.A. offensive was crushed, and the Comoros counter-offensive bombing campaign began. The exterior of the island was mostly destroyed, as thats where most of the cities were located. Fortuntaly, Den Haag was saved because of its location deep in the heart of the island, because the bombers didnt have the maps to fly into the heart of the island. Also, the nature, animals, and natives (which were all focused in the interior) were all saved, as only the exterior cities were targeted. Nonetheless, it was a devastating blow for Zuid-Oost Afrika. The infrastructure was damaged beyond what seemed possible to fix, homes were destroyed and people were forced to live on the streets, the military was reduced to about 1/10 to what it was, and the gold trade from Zuid-Oost Afrika was virtually cut off, due to lack of infrastructure to mine the gold, thus cutting off outside funds. Comoros called off its attacks, yet even still, all seemed loss for the island nation. Haydrian Van Afrikaaner and Reconstruction The economy remained imploded for about 10 years, during which poverty and unemployment plagued the island. It wasn't until around 1955, when Zuid-Oost Afrikan Emperor Haydrian Van Afrikaaner negotiated a deal with the South African, that the economy started to rebound. Emperor Haydrian agreed to allow South African gold corporations to re-build the infrastructure and repair the damages of the island, in exchange for the tapping of the Zuid-Oost Afrikan gold mines. This created a huge boom in the South Africa economy, while finally lifting Z.O.A. up onto its feet. During this time, roads were rebuilt, and no-speed-limit superhighways were created that cut through the center of the island, to improve inter-island travel. Ports were re-established and port cities began to flourish, as they were used by the South African companies for the Gold Trade. Zuid-Oost Afrika grew and grew, and devolped into a "Western" nation that easily became, behind South Africa, the best nation in Africa. However, as Zuid-Oost Africa boomed and flourished, its neighbor and closets ally, South Africa, was withering with internal racial tensions and what seemed like revolution. In the late 1980's to early 1990's, Zuid-Oost Afrika would watch with tense eyes waiting to see what would become of its dearest neighbor. Frans Van Afrikaaner, New Imperialism, Modern Z.O.A. With the what seemed like the inevitable revolution in South Africa, Z.O.A decided it was time to become self efficient again, and began to secretly build up a new Imperial military, navy, and air force with some emergency wars funds that had been kept away all these years. (Zuid-Oost Afrika had no use for a military, because it was basically attached to South Africa for so long, so didnt have to worry about being attacked and could not actually attack anyone itself). Emperor Frans Van Afrikaaner began the establishment of what he called the Krijgsmacht. The Krijgsmacht began to devolp seperate air, land, and water forces; further diveded into Luchtmacht, Landmacht, and Zeemacht. Once the military had satisfied the Emperor's will, the first campaign was to take back Comoros, the nation which had bitterly defeated Zuid-Oost Afrika 50 years ago. The attack was a success, as Comoros hadnt upgraded its military at all in the last half a century. It simply remained untouched, and unchanged as a backwater island. Zuid-Oost Afrikan helicopters tourched fire from the sky, burning the villages of and small towns of the island. When the Luchmacht was called back, the Zeemacht unloaded Zuid-Oost Afrikan soldiers onto the island. What ensued was one of the most contreversial happenings in Z.O.A. history. The troops slaughtered the people of the island, and there are rumors of a few cases of rape, though the Z.O.A military does not condone rape, and it happens to be a very punishable offense in Z.O.A, both for military and civilians alike. Most people who have looked into the incident beleive there may have been 1 or 2 cases or rape, which spread into rumors of widespread rape to scare the natives. The troops shouted out, avenging those from their families that Comoros had killed 50 years back, parents, uncles, grandparents, anyone they knew. They showed no mercy. Some citizens of Comoros fled the island on boats and rafts, heading for the African mainland. They were not stopped. The Z.O.A. just made sure of one thing, no citizen of Comoros, no trace of that nation, was left behind. Here are photos taken of the former location of the capital of Comoros, after Z.O.A. forces had destroyed it. Zuid-Oost Afrika applied the same policy to other surrounding islands it felt should be called its own. It destroyed, and then rebuilt and re-settled in its image. With the assimilation and capture of Nieuwe Rijkseilanden, Zuid-Oost Afrikans nation wide were celebrating, for they had defeated the people who plunged the island into poverty, recession, and darkness. They had defeated their oppressors, and now anything was possible. Frans Van Afrikaaner was thrown parades in downtown Den Haag, as people cheered him on as the man who made justice with their past. Frans Van Afrikaaner then dressed himself up in the clothes of his forefathers complete with the sickle to farm the lands (unrelated to Communism), and walked through downtown Den Haag, greeted his citizens as he passed. He then changed into the armor of his forefathers complete with a sword said to have killed countless natives, and paraded down the street in the attire. This set the tradition for the Emperor to be painted in portraits, and photographed in pictures, first with the tools and clothing of the early Dutch farmers, then with sword and armor of the early warriors. Modern Zuid-Oost Afrika is a changing story, as every year that passes, the nation grows in population, and in economic power. As South Africa falls into decay with the transition to a Black government, Zuid-Oost Afrika takes it place, mainly with the gold trade, though rumor has it that Z.O.A. companies are watching with ready eyes for any opportunity to purchase the rights to the South African diamond and gem mines. Government Political Zuid-Oost Afrika boasts a unique government. The nation uses a a blend of Swiss-style direct democracy, mixed with Imperial Republcian politics. The Swiss- style Democratic part of the process, is that all governmental bills are sent from the the Emperor or the 6 Heads of State to each State, where the people of the states vote on the bill in question. Should they accept it, it will be applied to their state, but should they deny it, it would not be passed in their state. This allows the people of each state to decide what they want in their respective state. Also, any Z.O.A. citizen can write a bill to be approved for his state, but he must get 10,000 signatures before he can submit it. Immigration also works in a state-by-state basis. An immigrant will send his application to the state in Zuid-Oost Afrika where he is applying to live. Once it reaches the headquaters of the state, it gets sorted to the city or town where the immigrant applied to live in. Once the application is there, the people of the city or town vote to decide if they want the immigrant in their community. To restrict the ammount of voting required by the population, bills are only allowed to be put up for voting once every 2 months, and immigration applications to their respective communities, every one month. The Imperial part of the political process, is that an Emperor rules the nation, and is in charge of all international politics, including foreign relations, war, and immigration. Though to pass domestic laws, the Emperor must go through the Z.O.A. democratic process. The Emperor rules for life, and must truley have the nations best interest at heart to be elected. The Emperor also chooses his administration, or 6 Heads of State. Every 4 years, new Heads of State are elected. Each state puts up their best 6, which the people vote on. Each of the 6 specialize in a certain area; Military, International Relations, Agriculture, Nature, Transportation, and Society. Then, the Emperor picks 1 of the 6 from each State, which makes his cabinet for the next 4 years. In the event that the Emperor dies, the Cabinet votes amongst themselves who will take his place. However, no cabinet member may vote for himself. There has yet to be a tie, because there has always been a clear *unofficial* leader of the cabinet, who has the most authority and the most respect. He has always been the one to be elected to the Imperial position. The Emperor has the power to regulate and restrict immigration into the island, and discriminate whichver way he wants in regard to the immigrants, but may not allow immigrants into a State against the States will. This system works because it allows the Emperor to be in charge of all external/international issues, while it lets the people decide on all internal/domestic issues. Economic The Zuid-Oost Afrikan economy is consistantly ranked near the top on the world's most free economies. The economy is stronly focused on the private sector, with industries such as gold/gem mining, military technology, and bio- technology standing out. The various animal reserves, parks, beaches and other natural areas which draw in millions of capital from tourism are nationalized. Labor unions, while legal, have virtually no power in Z.O.A., and are generally looked down upon due to their limiting of financial progress. Due to the failing political climate of South Africa, Z.O.A., a much more stable nation by comparison, has taken many of the clients from the gold and gem industries of South Africa. Public works, such as constructing and perfecting roads, building and maintaing parks, keeping the streets clean, are all privatly owned, but due to these occupations ties with the notorious Zuid-Oost Afrikan guest worker program, there are governmental connections. Unemployment is ultra-minimal and wages are extremely high, both thanks to the failing political and economic climate in South Africa which has brought surges of new jobs and capital flooding in Z.O.A.. The two main limitations on corporations in Z.O.A. are monopolising and polluting, both of which are taken very seriously. Zuid-Oost Afrika is famous for its economic freedom and the ability to "make it", starting small with your own company and working your way to the top. The island nation is also known for its crystal clear waters, breathtaking nature, and unique collection of wildlife. Both are worth more than the cost of economic progress. Social Socially, Zuid-Oost Afrika is a unique blend of Libertarian tendancies mixed with Nationalism. Zuid-Oost Afrika requires 18 months of military service, once one turns 18. Exceptions are made, but only for those will full academic scholarships to Universities, both domestic and abroad. Zuid-Oost Afrika requires Requires atleast 2 years of Dutch to be studied before applying for citizenship, and should that immigrant be admitted, Dutch must be studied until that new Citizen can pass the Dutch language test, both orally and written, with little mistakes. Students are required to say the National Anthem in class. Schools are Privatly owned, and can be found to be either secular, Christian or Jewish. Zuid-Oost Afrikan schools are known for extremely emphasising the studying of languages, with mandatory English taught at the age of 8 and a mandatory 2nd foreign language taught at the age of 10. Some schools offer a more diverse selection of languages, but every school must atleast offer German, Spanish and Russian. Some of the better schools also offer many incentives to the students if some of them choose to study Mandarin. A student can switch to another language a few years into a lanuage, if he choose to do so. Out of the 2nd foreign languages (English is mandatory), German is the most popular to study, with Spanish at a close second. Universities can be either public or private, and are regarded as the best in the region, and competetive on a global level. Abortion, though legal, is generally looked upon as highly immoral, and generally forbidden by the Zuid-Oost Afrika Jewish Community and the Zuid-Oost Afrikan Protestant Church. Gay Marriage, while also legal, regarded by the general populace as a non-tradtional lifestyle, not in line with Zuid-Oost Afrikan morals, and Homosexuality, while tolerated before the law, is unpopular and not tolerated by the citizens of Zuid-Oost Afrika. Gun ownership is allowed, but background checks are required to buy guns. However, once one is done with his 18 months of military service, it is mandatory to takes home your military-issued weapons to keep in your home to protect the home and family. Evolution is taught in schools, however, creation is also taught in the religion courses of the Jewish and Protestant schools. Stem Cell research and non-human cloning, are current hot conterversial topics in the nation, and have yet to be officially decided on. Internal racism is virtually nonexistant, as Zuid-Oost Afrika is largely homogenous. However, Zuid-Oost Afrikans are generally considered nationalistic and xenophobic. Coorporation between Z.O.A. Jewry and Christians is regarded as extremely close, and often work together to prevent things they see to be immoral, such as gay marriage and abortion. Gay adoption is illegal and countries who support it are looked down upon by Zuid-Oost Afrikans. Marijuana is legal and is mostly enjoyed in public parks or natural areas, and most corporations highly prohibit smoking during work hours. All other internationally ilegal drugs are illegal in Z.O.A, and if one is caught trying to smuggle drugs into the country, he may face serious prison time. Alcohol is enjoyed by the general population, and Dutch beer is said to be favored. It must be noted that Zuid-Oost Afrikan children are introduced to beer and other varieties of alcohol at an early age, and because of this, Zuid-Oost Afrika does not have any taboos with drinking, and it is considered as acceptable as a glass of water. Driving under the influence of anything that alters ones perception, is highly illegal. Mass Transportation has been noted to be highly modern and efficient, but is only seen in the inner-cities. For people who live outside the inner city, the private car is favored. One can operate a car when he is 16 with a parent accompanying him. When one turns 18, he is able to get his own license and drive by himself, or with whoever he chooses. You must be 18 to vote, pay taxes, purchase alcohol (though this is not strictly enforced), buy firearms, drive soley, and be considered a legal adult. Demographics Krijgsmaacht Landmaacht Luchtmaacht Zeemaacht Zuid-Oost Afrikan Nature Program International Relations Controversy Category:Nations Category:Nations of Africa Category:Nordreich Category:Good Nation Pages